Found Each Other
by Keiko
Summary: The Three Lights are back on Earth. But that's not really what my story is about. It's about Yaten and Seiya, stuck home from school. They play a little game of two person truth or dare and....read it to find out what happens! Shounen ai


Back  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or PQ Angels, or pretty much anything I mention in this fic.  
Notes: I was singing 'Hopeless and Forlorn' today. I was told to "Kokorobosoina out of here." *giggles* I love annoying people by talking in Japanese around them. I said 'ohayo' to my 'dad' once, and he said "Yeah...lovely state. Wanna go there on vacation?" I was laughing so hard I couldn't answer.  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Yaten?" Seiya said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Yaten looked up from the manga, PQ Angels, he was looking at.  
  
"Are you angry that we came back?" Seiya looked worried. The Three Lights had come back to Earth since they missed the senshi and Earth in general. Kakyuu now had the other five of her senshi and there was little need for them. So they were in their old apartment settling in. They hadn't told the Earth senshi that they were back, yet.  
  
"Of course I'm not angry!" Yaten snapped. Seiya frowned a bit.  
  
"Well you don't have to bite my head off!" he growled.  
  
'Why is he so rude!?' Seiya thought sadly. 'Is it something about me? Does he hate me?!'  
  
'Yaten you idiot!' Yaten thought. 'Why can't you be nice?!'  
  
"Sorry..." Yaten mumbled. "I didn't mean to snap."  
  
"S'okay..." Seiya whispered.  
  
'Oh great!' Yaten thought grimly. 'Now you've gone and hurt his feelings...'  
  
'There must be something wrong with me!' Seiya thought. 'I finally realize I like him, and he hates me!'  
  
Tears flooded Seiya's eyes and Yaten looked at him, worried.  
  
"Seiya?" Yaten asked quietly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Seiya snapped, turning away.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Yaten whispered. "Seiya, I'm really sorry..."  
  
"What did you say?" Seiya asked quietly, not believing his ears.  
  
"Nothing!" Yaten snapped. "I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Oh..." Seiya said quietly. "I thought you did."  
  
"Seiya, for everything..." Yaten whispered to himself. "I really am sorry..."  
  
Seiya heard, but knowing he shouldn't have, he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"So when are we going to go see the girls?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I dunno," Yaten said. 'When do you want to?"  
  
"Soon!" Seiya said happily.  
  
"Why?" Yaten asked rudely. "So you can see your 'Odango'?"  
  
"What if I said yes?" Seiya sneered. Tears filled Yaten's eyes.  
  
"Why would I care!" he snapped. Seiya smiled, not seeing Yaten's tears, just his reaction.  
  
"Why indeed..." Seiya smiled. Yaten stuck his nose up. Taiki walked in.  
  
"Good morning lovebirds!" he sang happily.  
  
"Lovebirds!?" Seiya and Yaten screeched angrily. Taiki snickered at their reaction.  
  
"Well? Are you two going to visit Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami?" Taiki asked. "I've already seen Ami!"  
  
"When did 'Mizuno-san' become 'Ami'?" Yaten asked. Taiki blushed.  
  
"Well?" he demanded. Yaten shrugged.  
  
"Soon!" Seiya sang, bouncing in his seat. "Soon! Soon!"  
  
"Well, they're all going to be at the park in 15 minutes!" Taiki said walking out the door.  
  
"Let's go!" Seiya said jumping up.  
  
"In our pajamas?" Yaten asked, pointing at Seiya's blue star shorts and white undershirt. Seiya blushed. Yaten stood up. He was wearing green flannel pants and a green T-shirt.  
  
"Maybe we should get dressed..." Seiya said, still blushing.  
  
"Maybe..." Yaten said sarcastically.  
  
'You're cute in those pajamas,' Seiya thought.   
  
'You're adorable in those pajamas,' Yaten thought with a slight smile. 'Too bad you didn't leave in them...'  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"I think they're coming," Taiki told the girls in the park.  
  
"I hope so!" Minako squealed.  
  
"So do I!" Makoto smiled.  
  
"We're here!" Seiya sang running up with Yaten.  
  
"Seiya!" Usagi squealed, hugging Seiya around the waist.  
  
"Hi Odango!" Seiya sang. Yaten frowned.  
  
"Yaten!" Minako yelped, latching onto his arm.  
  
"Did you forget that we're girls..."Yaten said, rudely.  
  
"Did you forget that I don't care?" Minako sang. "You're a boy now!"  
  
"I could change into a girl, anytime I want you know..." Yaten said.  
  
"I could follow you around, everywhere, until you have to change back into a boy. Don't forget, you have fans that think you're a boy!" Minako sang.  
  
"Yeah, Yaten, wanna risk it?" Seiya sneered.   
  
"Yep!" Yaten sang, transforming into his female form.  
  
"You're mean!" Minako pouted.  
  
"I know," Yaten smirked. The group talked for a bit, with Minako watching Yaten like a hawk. Eventually everyone went their own way. Taiki and Ami to a practice exam, Makoto and Usagi to Makoto's apartment, Rei to the shrine, Minako home, and Yaten and Seiya to their apartment.  
  
"Stupid girl..." Yaten muttered as he and Seiya walked back to their apartment. (Yaten had turned back into a boy)  
  
"I'm sorry Yaten," Seiya said. "I think this was my fault."  
  
"No, it's Minako's fault, not yours," Yaten told him.  
  
"So you aren't mad at me?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Not really..." Yaten told him.  
  
"I'm glad..." Seiya said to himself.  
  
"Look! It's Seiya!" a girl screamed.  
  
"And Yaten!" another girl screamed.  
  
"Run!" Yaten whispered. The two Lights took off. They ran and ran until they saw Rei's temple. They raced in and slammed the door behind them. Rei stared at them.  
  
"Sanctuary!" Seiya yelled weakly as he sank to the floor. "We claim sanctuary!"  
  
"Wrong religion." Rei said. Seiya shrugged.  
  
Someone knocked.  
  
"Don't answer that!" Yaten said, panting for air. Rei smiled at them.  
  
"Fans?" she asked. Seiya nodded. The two were leaning on each other more than the door now. Rei smiled at them again.  
  
"You two look so cute together like that!" she cooed. They blushed and moved away from each other.  
  
"Never happen..." Seiya muttered.  
  
"Forget it..." Yaten added. Rei smiled as they unintentionally leaned back against each other.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru asked Usagi, "Why are you so excited about the Three Lights coming back?"  
  
"I missed them! Seiya and I became best friends when they were here last!" Usagi beamed. "Wouldn't you be happy if Fiore showed up one day? Not evil, just the good old Fiore you know and love?"  
  
"I guess I see your point but I'm afraid I'm agreeing with Haruka on this," Mamoru told her. "How can we be sure we can trust them?"  
  
Usagi proceeded to argue for the aliens we love. Mamoru continued to argue for Haruka's point of view.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
"Mm..." Yaten opened his eyes and saw that he was in Seiya's arms. He was about to jump back in surprise when he realized that Seiya was asleep. He didn't want to wake him, so he lay back down and tried to remember how he got here, back in their apartment. He remembered being extremely tired...  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Seiya are we lost?" Yaten asked as he held the coat Seiya had given him to wear tightly around his shoulders. It was raining.  
  
"I think so..." Seiya said dejectedly.  
  
"Well, let's find some shelter to sleep in," Yaten said. Seiya nodded. They were walking past the woods when Yaten saw a small opening in some bushes. He went in and found a path under the tightly knit branches of the bushes. Soon, he found a small clearing just big enough for him and Seiya. So he ran out and got the other boy. They crawled into the warm, dry space and fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
But how did they get here? Seiya opened his eyes.  
  
"Hmm? Yaten? Where are we?" he whispered. Yaten smiled at his confusion.  
  
"We're home!" he said. Taiki came out of the hall.  
  
"So, you two lovebirds finally woke up! I was worried sick!" he said to them. They just blinked at him. "You've been asleep for 3 days!"  
  
"We are not in love!" Seiya growled.  
  
"We aren't lovebirds...did you say 3 days?!" Yaten said.  
  
"Yeah, Hotaru found you when she was playing in the park. You had lost consciousness because of the cold!" Taiki informed them. "You were all wrapped around each other! We all found it absolutely adorable!"  
  
"Oh," Seiya said flatly.  
  
"You were frozen together so we brought you here and put you on the couch!"  
  
"Who is 'we'?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Me, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, and Usagi!" Taiki smiled.  
  
"Oh great," Yaten mumbled. "Haruka saw me 'wrapped around Seiya.' Why do I have a feeling I'll never hear the end of this?"  
  
Seiya was a bit hurt by Yaten's disgusted tone of voice but he kept quiet.  
  
"Don't worry!" Taiki beamed. "She's only left 5 messages about it. And she only took 14 pictures!"  
  
"Only...?!" Seiya mumbled, sweatdropping. Taiki smiled.  
  
"Wanna see them?" he offered.  
  
"No," Yaten said flatly, stretching.  
  
"So what were you two doing out in that storm anyway?" Taiki asked. Seiya and Yaten looked at each other.  
  
"Our bus broke down, so we had to walk. Some fans saw us and we got lost running away from them..." Seiya explained.  
  
"So we decided to find shelter from the rain to sleep in..." Yaten added.  
  
"And the rest is history," Seiya finished. Taiki nodded.  
  
"Well, why don't you two stay home from school today in case you're sick or something...but don't get into trouble if you aren't!" Taiki said. Then he left.   
  
Yaten blinked.  
  
"A day off...?!" he whispered.  
  
"Wow, and Taiki suggested it too! We should enjoy ourselves!" Seiya grinned.  
  
"But school is long! What are we going to do?"  
  
"Um...play a game?"  
  
"A board game? Boring!"  
  
"A card game?"  
  
"Yawn!"  
  
"Um, basketball?"  
  
"Ew!"  
  
"Well I suppose you have a better idea?"  
  
"Um...truth or dare?"  
  
"Fine...better than nothing...but who starts?"  
  
"Flip a coin."  
  
"Okay, heads or tails?"  
  
"Not that coin! This one!"  
  
"Okay, um, Sailor...what!? I guess I don't have to ask, do I..."  
  
"I choose Healer!"  
  
"And that leaves me Fighter...I guess that's fair...stop smirking at me!"  
  
"Make me..."  
  
"Maybe I will!"  
  
"Just flip the coin."  
  
"Okay. Ha! Fighter! I win! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Um...truth."  
  
"Um...do you like Minako?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Um...oh, Seiya you know I hate taking and giving dares!"  
  
"I know. That's why I picked dare. So?"  
  
"You have to call Minako, say 'aishiteru' then hang up."  
  
"You have got to be kidding!"  
  
"Do it."  
  
"Fine. What's her number?"  
  
"I dunno. Look it up."  
  
"Okay...here it is!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hi! Can I speak to Minako-chan? Seiya. Okay."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Her mom is getting her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Aishiteru!"  
  
'Click'  
  
"Well done!" Yaten laughed. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a Coke. Seiya grabbed one too. They went back into the living room.  
  
"So, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay. Do you like anyone?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Yaten! You have to say 'yes' or 'no'!"  
  
"Fine. Yes or no."  
  
"Yaten!"  
  
"Yes. I do like someone."  
  
"Like as in 'crush-like' or 'friend-like'?"  
  
"Depends. What does the question imply?"  
  
"Crush-like."  
  
"Then my answer is no."  
  
"You don't like anyone?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh. That's too bad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't think you should be alone for the rest of your life."  
  
"Oh. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Um, I'll try truth."  
  
"Kay...do you like anyone, like crush-like?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Other than Usagi."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Other than Princess Kakyuu."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Other than Michiru."  
  
"Yaten!"  
  
"Answer."  
  
"Yes, other than all of them!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Truth or dare Yaten?"  
  
"Truth again."  
  
"Why do you make such a fuss about not wanting love letters?"  
  
"Well...these dumb girls don't even know me. I mean, they like my voice and my face but I doubt very many of them would like me. Maybe if they talked to me I wouldn't mind as much..."  
  
"But Yaten, you don't let them talk to you."  
  
"I've talked to Minako."  
  
"As if you could help it. She follows you everywhere."  
  
"Yeah, well...I still don't think they should like me just for my face and voice."  
  
(quietly)"I can see why they would like your face and voice..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay. Truth for me."  
  
"Who do have a crush on?"  
  
"Yaten, I'll tell you if you take your turn now and choose dare."  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"Will you? Otherwise I'll chicken."  
  
"Fine. I'm curious. So what's my dare?"  
  
"You said you wouldn't mind people liking you if they've talked to you. I'm talking to you right now. So, if that's the case, I dare you to kiss me Yaten."  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Yaten set his Coke down and leaned toward Seiya.   
  
Seiya looked surprised, he hadn't expected him to agree! He set his pop down and let the smaller boy come closer to him. Yaten closed his green eyes when he was only inches away from Seiya's face. His blue eyes widened as the other boy's lips met his. Yaten wrapped his slender arms around Seiya's neck and pulled him close. Seiya got over his shock and wrapped his arms around Yaten's small waist and kissed him back.   
  
Yaten softly removed his lips from Seiya's and looked at him.  
  
"So, who do you like?" he asked. Seiya blinked at him, slightly dazed.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"Other than Usagi? I dunno."  
  
"Please tell me you aren't that dense Yaten!"  
  
"Seiya. Please tell me it's not who I think. Please!"  
  
"Why? Who do you think?"  
  
"Seiya, if it's me, please change your mind!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Seiya, please!"  
  
"Tell me why!"  
  
"Because no one can love me Seiya! Everyone who loves me dies!"  
  
"What are you talking about Yaten?"  
  
"Seiya, back on Healer, I had a boyfriend, his name was Keiichi. He...he died in an accident, right after he dropped me off at home. My sister, one night I kissed her goodnight and told her I loved her. She told me she loved me too, she died that night of a sickness that started with a cold that she caught from me! My parents died protecting me from Galaxia's minions! A boy that lived next door to me had a crush on me. He died during a surgery he had to have because I accidentally pushed him into a ditch while riding my bike! Seiya I don't want you to die too!"  
  
"I'm not going to die! Those people didn't die because they loved you! That was just a coincidence!"  
  
"Oh, Seiya! They all had black hair too!"  
  
"Your parents had black hair? How did you end up with silver hair then?"  
  
"I don't know! But Seiya..."  
  
"Yaten, if you're convinced that I'll die then let's test it. Make Rei fall in love with you and..."  
  
"Seiya! You don't believe me!"  
  
"You're right. I don't believe you. And if I did I wouldn't care."  
  
"Taiki was right. You are stubborn."  
  
"And a hopeless romantic. I don't just ignore my feelings, Yaten. I think you do."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"I think that when you do love someone you hide it."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Then why are you so worried about me?"  
  
"Because you're my friend"  
  
"Are you sure you don't care about me as more than a friend?"  
  
"Stop it Seiya!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Fine. But you do realize that you can't change my feelings. If I die it'll be my fault."  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
"Don't worry..."  
  
"But Seiya, I..."  
  
"Shh..."  
  
"Seiya! I don't think you should...mm..."  
  
*black out*  
  
"I'm home...!" Taiki started to call. He stopped dead when he saw a tangled mess of arms, legs, and long hair in the middle of the living room floor. He smirked as blue and green eyes opened slowly.  
  
"T-Taiki?" one mumbled.  
  
"I thought I told you two to stay out of trouble." Taiki said, his smirk turning into a grin.  
  
"Shut up..." the other one said sleepily.  
  
"Yeh, go 'way..." the first mumbled. Taiki turned around.  
  
"Ne, Ami, come look at this!" he called. Soon the blue haired girl looked in.  
  
"Oh my!" she gasped, holding back laughter. "How did you ever get into *that* sort of position!?"  
  
"Hn?" the second voice mumbled. The two disentangled themselves and stretched.  
  
"Hi, Taiki, Ami..." Seiya murmured. Yaten gave a halfhearted wave and the two stumbled away, into Seiya's room. As soon as they were gone, Ami and Taiki burst out laughing. Then, after they had calmed down and were sitting at the table with some tea, Taiki smiled.  
  
"You know," he said. "I'm glad they 'found' each other."  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"Yeah." She said. "Me too."  
  
~ Owari  



End file.
